MARRIAGE RIGHTS
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF PHANTOM GILR HAS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE? HOW WILL TIMBER WOLF HANDLE IT? AFTER DARK VICTORY. TW/PG B5/VI SG/LL
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE **

**NEW STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM MY LAST STORY. HERES THE NEW TW/PG **

**She was always there for me. She protects me, even if it ticks me off that she does. She at least cares. She could always tell my moods. I worry when she's off on another mission. I do things just to see her. It started as a crush . It's so much more. I need to see her. Hear her voice, her laugh. Her battles I need to fight to. When she's sad, I'm sad. When she's happy, I'm happy. I don't talk to anybody about this. I avoid thinking about her around Saturn Girl. I don't need help like Brainy did. I don't intend to talk about it. **

**I'm in love with Tinya Wazzo. **


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE R&R **

It was my turn to cook. I smile glumly working. Pancakes. Tinya's favorite. My ability to cook had always caught Tinya's attention. She smiles every time I come out of the kitchen. It's so unfair. If I snap once she'll get hurt. That's the last thing I want to see. I sighed as I flipped another pancake in the air.

"I thought I smelt pancakes."

I flipped the pancake too fast and it landed on my head. Great. She laughed a bit as she took the pancake off my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. I should of… never mind." I said blushing

"I thought you would of heard me or smelt me. You must have been pretty distracted." she said leaning against the counter

"Yea, just thinking."

"About what?" she asked quickly stealing one of the finished pancakes

"Nothing, pancakes good." I said changing the subject

"When isn't you're cooking good." she took another pancake

"Leave some for the others." I said

She pouted putting the pancake down .

"Fine you touched it anyway." I caved.

She smiled taking a bite.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep." she shrugged "Haven't slept much lately."

"Oh. Well we have patrol tonight." I said

She groaned. "Great no sleep."

"I could patrol myself." I offered

"No. I'll patrol with you. Thank You." she said

I nodded. The silence over grew us. She was sitting on the counter fidgeting. She took an apple out and started playing catch with it.

"So any news on Brainy." I said starting a conversation

Brainy now human left for a few months after almost destroying the universe. Shrinking Violet went with him. They're a pretty good couple.

"Vi's pregnant."

I dropped myself. Brainy. Our Brainy. He couldn't.

"Really."

"Yea Brainy a father I questioned it myself too." she hopped off the counter "He's happy."

"Finally." I said sarcastically

"She nodded. "Did you ever want to have kids?"

My eyes widened.

"I…well…I… never thought about it." I managed to say

"Sorry awkward." she apologized

I nodded flipping another pancake.

"See you later puppy." she flipped the apple at me

I huffed. Stupid nickname. "Bye." I called after her. Stupid, stupid nickname.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! **

The day went painfully slow. I never saw her. I finally step into the control room. I wince at the sudden change of smell. Her perfume was really strong, but very nice. She was laying on the couch.

"Hey Brin!" she shot up making room for me on the couch.

I sat down next to her. Damn her perfume was even stronger. "Hi."

"How was the rest of your day?" she asked moving closer to me

"Good." I said watching her move

"Mine was really boring." she said

Our arms were touching. I felt myself get hot as she kept asking questions.

"Are you ok?" she asked me

Her perfume worse than before. I felt sweat dripping down my face. I nodded. She moved away not touching me anymore. I snarled involuntary. She laughed putting herself into my lap. I wanted to move her. Well I tried but she phased. She put her head on my shoulder. I tensed as her perfume was stronger. I moved my legs apart so she wasn't as close. She sat in between my legs. She sighed. She was obviously dozing off into unconsciousness, but forced her self awake. I stroked her cheek hoping she would sleep. She eventually dozed off. I probably should of moved her but I didn't . It would probably be more comfortable in her bed. But I was enjoying this, too much. I decided to bring her to her room. Let her sleep.

"Lightning Lad get up." I whispered into my ring.

He didn't answer.

"Lightning Lad." I said loudly

"What?" he asked grumpy

"Who's that?" someone asked from behind

"Is that Saturn Girl?" I asked

"What's it to you?"

"Never Mind. Can you cover for me?" I asked

"Patrol. Why?"

"Phantom Girl fell asleep I want to take her to bed." I said

"Fine. You owe me."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Damn it! I don't have her password. Damn. Where am I suppose to take her now. My room. No. No way. I'll watch her sleep or leave the room. Yea. No. Well. Damn. I turned the other direction to my room.

I set her on my bed and put my covers over her. She looks so peaceful. So sexy. No. I shook my head and sat down in my chair. I was very tired myself but I didn't want to fall asleep. I sat and watched her for 10 hours. Then she woke up.

**IM EVIL. OH CLIFFHANGER. SORRY ITS SO SHORT. NEXT ONE SHOULD HOPEFULLY BE LONGER. **


	4. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY WERE AWESOME. BY THE WAY IT'S A CONTINUOUS STORY **

She woke up startled.

"You slept through patrol." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, sorry. This isn't my room." she got up sitting on the bed.

"I know it's mine. Go back to sleep." I suggested

"Oh, Brin. I'm sorry to take your bed. You should of just left me there." she apologized

"You haven't slept in a long time, so you told me. I thought it would have been better if you got some sleep." I explained

"You look tired."

I merely nodded.

"Come to bed then." she said moving over

NO. Not when she's in the bed with me. I have control but not that much.

"Come on Brin. Even you need sleep." she begged

I'm going to regret this. I got up sitting next to Phantom Girl. She came closer to me, and she phased my shirt top off. I was surprised at her. She didn't seem to notice as she put her head on my chest along with her hand. I pulled her closer to me. She sighed. I pulled us down so we were lying down. She never moved.

"Brin."

"Hmm."

"Never mind."

She snuggled closer to me. I tensed up a bit. Not being able to sleep. I never wanted her to move.

"Brin, please sleep. I'll be a good girl." she smiled at me.

Her eyes met mine. What felt like a millennium we stared. I put my head back breaking the gaze. I fell asleep.

I woke up and she was gone. She must of left after I fell asleep. Damn. I sighed as I left the room pulling my shirt over my head as I walked. I headed towards the break room. Where everyone probably was. Including Phantom Girl. I walked into the room and everyone stared at me. They immediately stopped there conversations to look at me. Phantom Girl wasn't there.

"Where's Phantom Girl?" I asked

"Umm. Who wants to tell him?" Cham asked everyone

"Tell me what."

They were keeping something from me. Great.

"Ummm. Well." Lightning Lad stopped scratching the back of his head.

"Phantom Girl got a call from her mom saying that she well.." Cham stopped

"Well." I continued him folding my arms over my chest. I was getting impatient

"Getting Married."

**OOH ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFHANGER. MUHAHAHA. BY THE WAY THIS STORY IS TWO PARTS. ONE IN TIMBER WOLF'S POV AND THE OTHER IN PHANTOM GIRL'S **


	5. CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE R&R REALLY SHORT **

"**Married!" I screamed**

**Cham flinched backing up. **

"**How the hell is she getting married?!" My anger was rising **

"**Now Timber Wolf this wasn't by her choice it was her mother's." Saturn Girl said **

"**Still why the hell is she getting married!" **

"**being the President's daughter it's her duty…" **

"**I now her duties!" I screamed **

**My head was pounding. I grabbed my head. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. **

"**We were umm invited." Triplicate Girl said holding an invite. **

**I don't want to go to her stupid wedding. Where she will marry some bozo. **

"**When?" I asked sitting on the floor still holding my head. **

"**Two days at Krypton." she replied **

**Krypton isn't that where Superman's from. Oh great. She's marrying some bozo from Krypton with all of Superman's powers. I remember correctly Superman was a 'wow'. Maybe I should go. Try to convince her other wise. **

"**Let's go." **

**I stood up heading for the control room. Everyone gave each other quick glances and followed. I don't want to see her get married. I'm not going to see the wedding. I'm going to krypton to convince her to come back. I would rather see her marry Lightning Lad than a stranger. Even though that could possibly make me commit murder. I don't want to see her unhappy . Seeing her unhappy is just as painful as getting shot. I would get shot to see her happy. So it looks like I could possibly get shot. **


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**SCHOOL STARTED. GAG. SO IF YOU READ MY PROFILE, JUST A REMINDER IT WILL TAKE MUCH LONGER FOR ME TO PUT MY STROIES UP **

The flight to Krypton was hell. A three hour ride of nothing but staring at the wall. Everyone else just ignored me with my personal issues by trying to distract themselves. Cham was turning into every animal he could think of. Triplicate Girl was playing chess against her selves. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were talking gibberish Bouncy was at control. Yadda, yadda, yadda. So I sat and stared at a wall. Other people would want to talk about what was wrong. ME no way. I wouldn't even think of talking about this to other people. She was the one I could always go to. She just helps me even if she doesn't know it. Bouncy finally landed the ship. I gradually stepped out. There were camera men everywhere. Obviously to see the _happy couple. _We walked as a group towards the mansion. Great she's marrying a rich bozo. The camera's flashed white 100 times at least every step we took. The grand doors opened and she saw me first.

"Brin!" she ran to me and gave me hug.

I hugged her back watching the rich bozo's coming towards me.

"You must be Timber Wolf, I've heard so much about you."

A man, a tall man came at me hand out. I looked at Tinya she was blushing. I shook his hand.

"He's gorgeous." I heard Saturn Girl whisper to Tinya.

I rolled my eyes. Phantom Girl didn't replied as her fiancée called her over. She gracefully went over and he put his hand around her waist. She flinched and wanted to move him but pulled back. I tried to keep myself contained. But it didn't work. I snarled a bit and everyone stared at me. I looked around the mansion pretending to admire the work put through this place. The bozo started a tour of the mansion. I rarely paid attention only to be paying attention to her. She was forcing herself awake as they started talking about their history. She was forcing a smile and tried to move his hand 7 or 8 times but only to draw back soon after. She doesn't like him.

"Here's your room Brin."

I finally glanced around and everyone was gone. I nodded stepping inside the room.

"Dinner is in one hour."

The door slammed behind me as I walked in. It was way to perfect. It smelled like your Grandma and looked like if something was out of place the world would crash and burn. The smell was unbearable I missed the smell of Tinya's perfume. I walked on to the balcony. I needed some fresh air. I leaned against the railing. The view was the only good part.

"Brin." Phantom Girl came into my room.

"Yes." I replied to her but didn't turn to face her. "Brainy's here." she said

She was coming closer I could smell the perfume.

"That's good." I said

"Brin-"

"Why are you marrying him. I'm not stupid, I know you don't want to. " my anger was rising

"It's not on my own will. If I was able to marry someone that I love…"

She stopped she was leaning against the rail next to me. She was crying softly.

"Tinya."

"You. I would've picked you Brin."

The bell for dinner rang loud. She phased out still crying. Did she just say she loved me? No. No way she just did. It's not possible. I'm sleeping. I know I am. But she would of married me. I walked back into the room and sunk back into a chair. Half of me was in total shock. The other was in total pain. She would of married me if I just did something. I'm so stupid. I slammed my head against the back of the chair. A knock came at my door.

"What?" I asked

"Timber Wolf, are you coming to dinner?" Brainy asked me coming in.

Damn had he changed.

"No. Not hungry." I said

"Phantom Girl was crying when she came in, you didn't do anything did you?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"No she said something to me."

He nodded .

"So, yea congratulations on being a father and all." I said

"Oh, so Vi told the world." he said smiling a bit

"Well Tinya told me." I softly said her name

"Brin, what happened. I could help." he said

He did still have his 12th level intellect.

"OK. Well you know how she's getting married." Brainy nodded

"She told me if she would of married someone she loved. She would of married me."

He was a little shocked but not by much.

"You don't seem shocked." I said

"Well sort of." he said

"What? Did you know?" I was getting madder

"It's obvious." he said

" Thanks for he heads up."

"It was better for you not to know. Can't help you sorry."

He left abruptly. I resisted the urge to yell at him to think. The only way to get her away from him is to convince her and her mom to stop the wedding. If that doesn't work I will have to burst in during the wedding. The only problem is

I'm not suicidal.

**TADA. END OF PART ONE. NEXT PART IS IN TINYA'S POV. **


End file.
